Conventional television entertainment systems are configured to provide advertisements along with media content such as television programs, movies, video-on-demand (VOD), and access to one or more web sites. Some television entertainment systems target particular advertisements to one or more specific users based on gathered demographic information that describes a user. This information may be used to determine which users may be most interested in which advertisements. Many privacy regulations are now in effect that prevent the broad collection of user demographic information as described. However, the television entertainment systems still have a desire to target advertisements to specific users or groups of users based on perceived interests of those users within the provision of the law.